A Love Between Two Countries
by Vice Admiral Skellington
Summary: When Russia shows up to a G8 meeting with his sisters, America is love struck. What do the next few weeks have in store for America and Belarus? (Warning: Character death) Please Review.


America awoke to light streaming in from his window. He knew what day it was. He didn't like it, though. It was the day that the G8 meeting would take place that week, however: America had been unlucky in that it wasn't cancelled due to thunder storms like he'd hoped...

Reaching over onto his bedside table, America grabbed his glasses, and put them on. He opened his eyes, got up, and started walking towards the kitchen like a zombie.

"I hate Mondays," he said, groggily. Upon reaching the kitchen, he immediately started brewing a pot of coffee.

"Gooooood morning, Washington DC!" Came a voice from the radio, "It's a gorgeous day to be out in the big blue world, with perfect temperatures at around 65 degrees, and a light sow-westerly breeze to make sure you don't get too hot. But, the sun is out today, so make sure you don't forget-"

CRASH!

That was as far as the radio got before America grabbed a hammer and beat it to pieces... Twice.

After pouring his now piping hot coffee into a mug, and walking into the living room, America sat down at his computer and started to watch a few YouTube videos. He tuned into an actually good morning show called "Good Mythical Morning," that wasn't too tedious to watch with his morning coffee. He learned a few things and was also entertained by the humor on that show. But it wasn't always about fact... Today's topic was: "Generic brand vs Kirkland Signature."

The episode was a good one to watch, but by the time it was over, America was wide awake, had finished his coffee, and had to get ready to go to the G8 meeting. He went through the rest of his morning rituals, got dressed, hopped in his car, plugged in some of his favourite music, and drove to the conference room.

When he got there, most of the G8 members were out in the courtyard, with the exception of Canada, who always seemed to be missing, and Japan, who must have gotten caught up in a few errands.

He walked over to the nearest person he recognized, and began to socialize.

"Hey, Russia!" He called, "How's everything with you this morning?"

"To be honest," Russia replied, "I'm a little flustered. I ran out of vodka to mix with my coffee, I had to wash my car before I drove here, and someone took my furry dice during the night. I expect it was Latvia."

"Russia?" Asked one of two girls who had been standing behind him, "Is this America? The one you always speak of?"

"Oh, Да," said Russia, "America, these are my sisters: Ukraine, and Belarus. Belarus, Ukraine, this is America."

America took one look at Belarus, and was instantly love-struck. She looked so cute with that pouty face and adorable dress. There was also something about her when he looked in her eyes that America just couldn't resist.

"Hi! I'm America, and I want to know if you would like to go out sometime!" He said, rushing up to Belarus, and taking her hand in his.

Russia picked America up by the scruff of the neck, moved him five feet away from Belarus, and set him down. "Do not even think of it, comrade," he said. "I do not think you are right for my sister."

Belarus nodded and said- "I only love big brother," causing Russia to cringe... although unlike times preceding this, she didn't sound very convinced of herself... But then again- no one noticed.

A moment later, Germany spoke up. "Alright. Everyone is here. Let the G8 meeting begin," he said.

Russia turned to his sisters and waved. "See you after the meeting!" He said. "Pick up some vodka for me while you're out shopping, will you?"

"Ok, brother!" The two replied, waving back with smiles... well, Ukraine was smiling, anyways; Belarus was still scowling.

America and Russia went into the G8 meeting. The entire meeting, America seemed distracted.

=#=

Weeks had passed since America and Belarus met, but America had been thinking about her. Though his memory of her beauty was now a little skewed, America still had vivid dreams about her. He would wake up sweaty and breathing heavily for no apparent reason...

He checked his underpants just to be sure... Nothing...

He still longed to see Belarus again...

He tried to hide this at the G8 meetings, but England saw through the disguise America was wearing. After another week, he pulled America aside and began to talk to him.

"What's with you, America?" England asked. "You haven't been yourself of late. You're not playing the hero as confidently, you're zoning out when we need your serious opinion most, and you seem like you want something but you don't know what."

America merely stared at forward as if England wasn't even there.

"Come on, America! I raised you; I know when something is bothering you. What's going on?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." America finally said. England looked at America as if to say: 'you don't fool me,' and America broke down after about five seconds.

"Ok!" America exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I admit: I've been distracted. A few weeks ago, Russia showed up to the meeting with his two sisters. He introduced me, and I instantly fell in love with one."

"Oh, really? Which one?" England asked.

"Belarus..."

"I see... Well, if you need any advice, please don't hesitate to ask, but I must say this now: if you don't do something about this, you will end up putting your country in the ground. Understand? You must do something that will allow you to be yourself, especially during the G8 meetings."

"Mhm..."

Russia looked over at the two conversing and scowled; he didn't like the idea of America having a relationship with his sister, even if they were 'just friends'...

=#=

Meanwhile, Belarus and Ukraine were in Belarus's room talking about a few things: Political and otherwise, when Belarus asked something that Ukraine would never have guessed in 50 lifetimes...

"Sister?" Belarus asked.

"Yes?" Ukraine replied.

"D-do you think I should give up on brother?"

"Why?"

"I just get the feeling that his feelings for me aren't as great as my feelings for him..."

"That's probably true in some sense," Ukraine began, "yet, as far as brother and sister relationships go, you don't exactly have the healthiest possible. He will love you as a sister no matter what, but no: I don't think he loves you in the way you love him..."

"I guessed as much..." Belarus replied.

"Why are you second-guessing this, sister?"

"No reason..."

"Come on: I know when something is bothering you! We've lived together our entire lives! What is bothering you?"

Belarus thought for a moment as to whether or not she would answer her sister's question.

"*sigh*... When we met America a few weeks ago, I guessed he kinda had an instant crush on me, and I... Thought that to be a little cute..."

"Belarus..."

"But now I don't know whether to go on a date with him and give it a try..." Belarus began, and then she gained a dark essence around her. "...or to stab him in the throat for being a pervert..." Belarus brought the tip of her knife to meet the corner of her eye.

Ukraine let out a whimper, and started to back away.

=#=

It was a bright Tuesday afternoon, and America was at the mall, picking up a few things for a party, when he saw Belarus in the food court. She was eating some Chinese food with chopsticks, and America couldn't help but stare... 'She's just so cute,' he thought.

America decided to approach her and ask if she wanted to attend his party.

"Hey! Belarus!" He called. Belarus looked up, to see America waving and walking towards her. Belarus had a few noodles still dangling from her mouth, but luckily for her, America had his eyes closed as he approached. Belarus quickly fed the noodles into her mouth with the chopsticks and made it seem like she hadn't just she hadn't been eating like a child

"Oh, hi America," she replied as America sat down. "How are you?"

"Great! I just got a new phone, my grocery shopping is all done, and I couldn't be more of a world hero! What's going on down to your place?"

"Well, Ukraine and I have been trading recourses with one another to keep our economy stable, Russia is putting a little pressure on Ukraine to meet the gas payment, and the Baltic States have been working together as always. Really, it's business as usual."

"Cool! You know, I'm having a party at my place next week. I thought you might want to come. It's Black Tie."

"Can I bring my brother?"

America was a bit taken aback. He had meant for the offer to be exclusively for Belarus, but he supposed Russia could come... They weren't on good terms because of racial tensions, but what the hell?

"Uh- I'd prefer if you didn't, but if you want to, yes. You may," America stuttered.

"I'll be there," she said.

=#=

It was getting late, and Belarus still hadn't shown up at America's house. He was waiting at the door and everyone was wondering why he wasn't as much of a party animal as normal.

"I wonder what America is waiting for..." Japan said to England and Canada.

"He's probably waiting for a few people to show up," England replied. "He told me that he was interested in dating Belarus, so maybe he invited her."

"Probably," Japan returned. "What do you think, Canada?"

"He may be waiting for pizza," Canada replied.

"Who are you?" Asked Canada's polar bear.

"I'm Canada..."

"He may be waiting for an order of some type," England commented, looking over at America, "but I doubt it's Pizza; this is a Black Tie event. It's unlikely for even America to eat fast food at these events..."

America was leaning against the door frame, back to the party, and eyes glued to the ground. He didn't know how he was going to play it with Belarus while Russia was around. He was taken unawares when Germany spoke to him from behind.

"America?" Germany said.

"Ah! G-Germany!" America exclaimed. He turned around to better address Germany. "What can I help you with?"

"This is a great party you've thrown, but I must ask why you are not enjoying it."

"I'm just waiting for Belarus and Russia..."

"Late comers?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, then... I'll leave you to it."

And with that, Germany returned to the group he was with. After America turned around to continue waiting for Belarus, he saw her and Russia get out of a car that had just pulled in.

Belarus seemed to be wearing what she normally wore, minus the apron. She locked arms with a nicely dressed Russia, and the two walked up to the door.

"Hey!" America said when they reached him. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up! Come in! Can a get the two of you a drink?"

"Vodka for me please," said Russia.

"Same for me, please," said Belarus.

"Uh..." America stuttered, "I don't have vodka..."

"Not to worry!" Said Russia. "All you need is a punch bowl. I brought some vodka with me incase you didn't have any."

"Ok. I'll just set up a new punch bowl, and you can get the vodka!"

America went to the kitchen and got a clean punch bowl. After giving it a quick rinse to remove any dust, he took the bowl out to the snack table and Russia poured the vodka.

"There! Now the party is perfect!" Russia exclaimed.

One or two hours passed, and the party was still going. It must have been at least 1:30 in the morning... While the countries' bosses were talking with one-another about politics, the Countries were talking about the good times they had together, gossip, their favourite movie or TV shows, and some even got into controversial topics...

America had been talking to France about a new fighter jet for a while, when he saw Belarus on her own... Without Russia around...

He excused himself from conversation with France, and went to go see Belarus. France caught on as America was leaving, and lightly bumped his elbow against America's upper arm.

America approached Belarus in a somewhat awkward manor, and spoke to her.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked.

"Да. I am," she replied, with cheer in her voice.

"So am I."

"It's getting kind of late; I may need to go so-"

Belarus was cut off as America pulled her towards him, and kissed her. She was a bit taken aback at first, but after a few moments, she started returning the kiss, and wrapped her arms around America's neck.

After a few moments, they pulled apart in need of a pesky thing called "air."

England stood across the room, and watched the two as they kissed for the first time. He felt proud. He didn't have a clue why, but he just did.

Little did anyone know: Russia saw what happened.

=#=

America and Belarus had been secretly dating for two weeks now, and had been going for walks in the park together every evening. Sometimes politics (or Russia) got in the way and they had to end early, but that didn't matter as long as they were together. They loved each other deeply, but had limits as Russia would obviously disapprove.

But Russia knew. And he would show it. He had a plan for the next G8 meeting. Only problem was: he always showed up to the G8 meetings drunk...

=#=

America walked into the G8 conference room to a horrifying sight: he saw Belarus tied up, and gagged. He rushed forward to help her, but Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia jumped out from behind the door and held him back.

"Belarus!" America yelled. The rest of the G8 tried to get the Baltic States to let go of America, but Russia popped out and stopped them.

"Predictable," Russia said, obviously drunk. The G8 could smell it on his breath.

"Russia! What on Earth are you doing?!" Yelled England.

"Getting my revenge!" Russia began, then he turned to America. "Ever ssshhince you and my ssshhisshter kissshhed at that party and ssshhtarted dating, I ssshhtopped getting to ssshhpend time with her. I could no longer ssshhpeak with her about problemssshh of the day. My political ssshhtreingth began to weaken. Because of you..."

"Germany! I'm scared!" Whimpered Italy.

"Russia! This is not honourable!" Said Japan.

"Latvia! Lithuania! Estonia! Why are you following him!? France yelled.

"We're sorry!" They yelled. "He's making us do it! We don't have a choice!"

"Ssshhince you took ssshhomeone I love from me," Russia continued, "I ssshhal take ssshhomeone you love from you." And with that, Russia pulled out a knife and walked towards Belarus.

"No! I'll do anything!" America pleaded, while struggling to get away from the Baltic States, but it fell upon drunk and deaf ears. "You can torture me as much as you want, Russia- just don't hurt her! Please!"

Russia stabbed his sister in the chest, and she screamed in pain. America stopped struggling for a moment. He couldn't believe it: his true love had been killed by her own brother...

"... NATALYA!" America screamed. It was the first time a country's real name had been used in several decades... He gathered all his strength, and threw the Baltic States across the room. Russia untied Belarus, stood her up, and pushed her towards America.

America caught Belarus before she hit the ground, and looked into her eyes... America pulled her closer and kissed her, blood staining his outfit and entering his mouth, but he didn't care... He pulled away and said-

"I love you, Natalya..."

"I love you too.. Alfred..." And with that, Belarus died in America's arms.

In America's heart, sadness slowly and painfully turned to anger... He closed Belarus's eyes, and laid her on the floor. America stood up, looked at Russia for a moment or two, and then lunged at him.

Knowing what would happen if they didn't, the G8 held America back, trying to talk him out of what he wanted to do to Russia.

"He killed Natalya! He killed her! I will kill him! His face will become my welcome mat!" America yelled at the top of his lungs. "Let me at him!"

"America, killing him will not make you happy!" Yelled England

"It's worth a shot!"

"There are other ways you can get justice! He will live with the pain of knowing he killed his sister!" Said Germany.

"Belarus would not want you to do this, America!" Canada yelled.

"Natalya! Her name was Natalya!" America corrected him. But with this last remark, America stopped struggling. "*sigh*... You're right... She wouldn't. She loved Russia too much for that... I need a moment..."

America walked outside, and leaned against the wall of the conference building, sobbing uncontrollably...

The love of his life... Gone.

=#=

The members of the G8 looked at Russia and debated what to do.

"America must decide what to do," England said. "All we should do is make sure Russia doesn't leave."

"I agree," Said Germany, "but a drunken Russian is a dangerous Russian."

"I think we should send someone to see if America's alright," said Canada. He surprised everyone, as he normally didn't speak out like this.

"I'll go," said England. "I'm closest to him; I can help him best."

"No need," came America's voice. "I know what I want to do..." America walked back into the room, his face stained with tears. He stopped at Natalya's body.

America removed a few strands of loose hair from Natalya's face, and picked her up bridal style. The G8 and Baltic States followed him as he carried her out of the building, and sat her down on a bench. He sat beside her on the bench, and put his arm around her.

Italy couldn't hold it in anymore, and he began to cry. Looking around for someone to hug, he decided he'd go to Germany for comfort.

Holding Natalya's hand, America once again had tears streaming from his eyes. The last few weeks had been amazing for him. He had met the love of his life. But just as quickly as it started, it was now gone... He would never hear her soft voice again... Never see her pretend to laugh and smile at his poor humor. Never again would they walk in the park, joking and talking about their days. They would never hug, comfort, or kiss each other again. It was over.

The buzz of police and ambulance sirens soon came from down the road.

=#=

Two years had passed since Natalya's death, and America was standing over her grave with a bouquet of flowers, and a sad look on his face.

He placed the flowers beside Natalya's picture. The one picture he had of her smiling...


End file.
